rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Hexagon
Hexagon is one of the first Heroes that entered Rosso's Place. Ever since his humble beginnings in the chatterbox, he has never stopped fighting crime and all of those who uphold it. With his shape-shifting powers, his super-strength, and his myriad of gadgets he has been a force of justice that even the most hardened of criminals have come to fear. Basic Info Name Hexagon Age Unknown Race Homo Exinde (Meta-Human) Physical Traits Hexagon stands at an impressive 6'3'', all held up by a firm muscular build. His skin is a light tan as though he gets just the right amount of sun. His clothing of choice are the raggedy shirt and pants he recieved just after his creation as well as his infamous mask and cape. Sticking out of either side of his mask, at the temple, are two horns that are about one and a half feet long each. His eyes, though a deep blue, are guarded by a mask that is sewn into the inside of his mask. He wears no shoes or gloves, both his feet and hands hardened from months of crime-fighting. Personality Will update soon. Origins and Background Creation of the Ultimate Weapon Hexagon was, at first, only an idea. A being that could fight on using a vast array of abilities obtained from different kinds of creatures. Under the watchful eye and hand of the child prodigy Calo, the Ultimate Weapon project was under way. Harvesting DNA from a massive variety of different beings, all were gene-spliced to create a final genome. This information was then spliced into a human egg. Eventually it became a fetus, then an infant, then a child; all within a year's time. Six years after it's intial creation, the first prototype stood at 6'2'' and had a build of an average man. It grew at an advanced rate but seemed to stop immediately at this stage, no longer aging. Later on, as Prototypes would be created as to achieve the ultimate goal, some would be destroyed by outside sources and others would terminated due to mutation. The final, however, is the famed Hexagon known throughout all of Gaia. List of Prototypes 1-18 #Prototype One - Success. Showed signs of intelligence and strength. Deceased. #Prototype Two - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Three - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Four - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Five - Destroyed in the Destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Six - Destroyed in the Destruction of Area 51-1, remains discovered. Deceased. #Prototype Seven - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Eight - Destroyed in the destruction in Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Nine - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Ten - Destroyed in the destruction of Area 51-1. Deceased. #Prototype Eleven - Salvaged from Area 51-1, repaired. Mutation, terminated. Deceased. #Prototype Twelve - Salvaged from Area 51-1, Success. Spoke and survived the training course. Mutated later, terminated. Deceased. #Prototype Thirteen - Created in new facility: Area 51-2. Success, spoke fluently and survived training. Control-chip installed; full command. Deceased. #Prototype Fourteen - Mutation. Put into chamber with Prototype Thirteen. Terminated by Prototype Thirteen. Deceased. #Prototype Fifteen - Escaped. Later found at the establishment known as Rosso's Place. Deceased. #Prototype Sixteen - Mutated vastly; full power but no control. Kept under vast security after Leader used him for his own work. Alive, controlled. #Prototype Seventeen - Let free as experiment for the Control-chip. Full command issued; broke free and committed suicide. Deceased. #Prototype Eighteen - Ultimate Weapon Achieved. Set free. Has it's own thought-patterns and resolve. Controll chips found to trigger vast mutation; not installed. Alive and well. Hexagon's Oath Will update soon. Powers and Gadgets Hexagon fights in a style similar to Batman. Using strategy and cunning to down his foes, he does so with the aid of several different gadgets as well as his Shape-shifting and Super-strength. All of his weapons were created at the facility known as Area 51. Hexagon's Powers *'Shape-Shifting' - The power that Hexagon is most famous for; the power to transform into anything and everything. No matter the density, texture, volume, or size this meta-human has the ability to do so. When putting said power onto a scale of skill, his transformations are known to be of Omega-level prowess; this means he is one of the best, if not the best of all shape-shifters in the known universe. *'Super Strength' - With his alien DNA comes one of his minor powers; strength that surpasses that of the strongest of humans. At times, Hexagon has been seen to break down walls with one punch as well as throw vehicles with a single arm. He doesn't tap into this power often, however. When he does, it is usually in accordance to what kind of beast or thing he has turned into using his Shape-shifting. *'Alien Adrenaline '- Along with Super Strength from his Alien DNA, the masked hero also is supplied with adrenaline that can cause his senses and movement to be strengthened. His sight and hearing as well as Super Strength are increased when this pumps through his veins, making him an even more intense fighter than before. *'Super Speed Negated - '''Hexagon once had the power known as Super Speed. This power was gained from an artifact he had claimed from Area 51, however, so it wasn't a genuine skill that had come along with him at his creation. The Anklets of Speed that he had once owned are now nowhere to be found, and in turn, he no longer possesses such a feat to use when in battle or when needing to get places. Hexagon's Gadgets *'Pitchfork '- Hexagon's pitchfork is not just that. In mirror to his most infamous power, it too can shift it's shape into a variety of other weapons. The weapon itself is made out of an unknown material found by individuals at Area 51 to neutralize and recycle electricity as well as other energy-based attacks. There are small buttons on the shaft of the pitchfork which trigger each transformation; however, as Hexagon continues to fight battles, the pitchfork has begun to do things on it's own as though it knows what would be best for each individual situation. *'Pitchfork Form -''' When pressing the right buttons, the pitchfork shifts it's form into that of a high-tech rifle. When in this state, it is given the ability to fire off various hexagonal discs; there are several different kinds such as the Hexmine and the Hexclone discs as well as the not-so-often used Hex-a-Gone and Hexplosion. The rifle itself can shoot this ammo in quick bursts, keeping even the fastest of villains on their toes. *'Pitchfork Pistol Form -' This form of the pitchfork is used when the hero is outnumbered, usually. It makes it so he can attack in more than one direction at a time. The pistols themselves do the exact same thing as the Rifle concerning ammunition as well as firepower, but they are lighter and easier to use. On each pistol's underside is a curved blade, as well, to fend off any attacks that get too close. *'Pitchfork Form - '''The last form of the pitchfork; the whip. Used mostly to drain energy from enemies when wrapped around them, it can also double as a way to get around as Catwoman would. *'Cape '''- Yet another relic created within the confines of Area 51. The cloth that makes up this tattered cape is the exact same material that makes up the shield used by Captain America. The Cape was created using billions of small strands of this material, making it flexible just like any other cape that a meta-human would wear. Since the material used to make it is so resistant to physical damage and some forms of energy, Hexagon uses it as his primary defense. The force that comes with a blow that hits the cape can still transfer through, however, resulting in bruises and welts wherever the blow had occured. A new, strange characteristic of the cape is that inside of the 'cloth' live trillions of microscopic nanobots. When commanded, the nanobots can transform the cape into a pair of dark, tattered wings which give Hexagon the ability to fly. Only on rare occasions does he use this, however, as he would rather take the form of a bird or a jet to fly due to personal preference. Category:Heroes